Lady Ellyn of House Arryn
by Ellyn Reyne
Summary: All about what would ve happened if Lord Jon Arryn had a daughter not half as honorable she should be after being raised at court. There will be some OC Pairings but I won t tell just yet.


Chapter

It was the ravens last flight. Ellyn knew it as soon as Ramsay got his bow and arrow. He was very much of a hunter, anyone could tell. When even at night he could make his way through the forests far north of the Dreadfort.

"Will I get it? What do you say, Lady Arryn?", he asked eventhough knowing the answer already. "Depends…" "Does it? On what?" He gave her a look above the shoulder and for a moment there his eyes seemed foggy. "If you keep talking or finally get to it of course. Through the wing if I may please. I see it has a letter."

"Very well, my Lady." He didn´t had to take a deep breath and look closely because Ramsay Snow never missed. The raven fell down screeching and even before there was only a pile of feathers left, Ellyn noticed the blue sigil. "Bloody fuck…" She was the first to leave her horse behind and get her boots wet of snow.

"If this isn´t a letter from the Eyrie. Came a long way all through the Vale of Arryn, didn´t it?" "However, I´ll better get it." Ellyn wouldn´t say a word of what he wanted to know. Her last letter was handled with as much secrecy Lord Roose Bolton considered enough to give her some rest. After a day and a night every squire, guard and even their whores had found out what it all was about.

Back in King´s Landing Robert Baratheon has lost his Hand. Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie, Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East and Hand of the King has died under mysterious circumstances. At the Dreadfort was barely anyone who didn´t know the dead Lord was father to Lady Ellyn.

There were stories told she almost believed herself because of hearing them so often. After her highborn mother, Rowena Arryn has died a long time ago, her father has also left the last Lady of the Eyrie.

Ellyn rubbed her hands and hid them in the wolfspelt she wore. For hunting she usually left her dresses where they should be before dust and braided her long dark hair. As the ravens blood lake down her fingers Ellyns stare became more and more concerned about what trouble her stepmother, Lysa Arryn might cause again.

"Well?" Ramsay stood right behind her and she felt his breath cloud in her neck. "Actually I´m not in the position to read anything before your father does… And you aren´t either." Ellyn shivered, when he held her arms and wouldn´t let go.

"So it´s up to you, my Lady, either we wait here and die of cold or we move on for something more exciting than a raven." He saw how her brown-green eyes widened and grabbed her hands under the wolfspelt she got. It was one of his own, but Ellyn couldn´t be seen in the forest at night, especially not with him.

"What are you even suggesting, Lord Snow?", she asked with her voice so quiet as if there was something she´d rather not say. "You know it, don´t you?" She almost leaned against him as he held her tight. "I don´t." "Well, but I knew you killed the blacksmith´s daughter before you even were at the Dreadfort."

Ellyn tried to get out of his grip but it was too late and her boots were already sunken in the bloody red snow. All at once she felt something pointed against her back and held on for a moment there. "That isn´t your fucking _arrow_ , is it?" But it was and she knew it for certain. Ramsay was someone she couldn´t see through and Ellyn either didn´t bother breaking his fingers if he wouldn´t let go.

"Well, I thought it might be a…" She looked around her waist when a crow set at the blood. As if it was carefully watching them. "…might be a quite pleasing night out but here I am dying of-what is it?" Almost hearing the cut Ramsay ripped his point through the leather belt. "Ah-craving it is…", Ellyn sighed.

"I have you, haven´t I, Lord Snow?" She held her head against his shoulder and saw the moon. "Again…" As she was a grown Lady, Ellyn knew to use her hands and to talk right when some knights and Lords were around. Eventhough Ramsay wasn´t the affair she could have seen coming he was at least exciting.

"So… Why won´t you remind me? What was it I caught the other night?" Ellyn could tell he was baring his teth as he bit her neck. "Tansy. You´ve killed Tansy." She nodded quietly as Ramsay striped her wolfspelt off. "Why did I do so?", she asked again turning slowly. "Because I´ve dishonored you." Ellyn gripped her long bony fingers around the point he still held against her back.

"I bet you did, Lord Snow." Before Ramsay could even take a look she teared the arrow out of his hand. "You _fucked_ her because she had a beautiful face, hadn´t she?" Ellyn cut his arm, shoulder and cheek but touched her lips haltingly to his blood. "Not at all, after you shot her through one eye", he moaned and that was when Ellyn knew it pleased him.


End file.
